


Emporium

by Blind_Faith



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Julian Devorak, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Dom/sub, Dominance, Face Slapping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Submission
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Faith/pseuds/Blind_Faith
Summary: Niektóre zachowania nie mogą pozostać bez kary. Julian Devorak wiedział o tym, jak nikt.





	1. Chapter 1

Julian szedł ciemnymi, opustoszałymi uliczkami za Asmundem. Milczeli; jedynym odgłosem, który słyszał doktor, były ich pośpieszne kroki i jego własny, płytki i przyśpieszony oddech. Zmierzali do sklepu Asry, który znowu wyruszył w kolejną ze swoich tajemniczych podróży, zostawiając swojego ucznia samemu sobie.

Czarownik był wściekły, tyle Julian wiedział. Wcale się nawet nie dziwił – po tym, co odwalił, dziwił się, że barczysty, jasnowłosy mężczyzna chce w ogóle z nim rozmawiać, a co dopiero chwycić za nadgarstek i ciągnąć za sobą przez całe miasto.

Asmund, ubrany w jedwabie i inne drogie materiały, wyglądał nie na miejscu. Czarownik preferował skóry i futra, grube i wytrzymałe tkaniny, które zawsze wyglądały na szorstkie, oraz stonowane kolory. Ubrany w błękit, granat oraz złoto i czerwień, które owszem, doskonale pasowały do jego urody, Asmund czuł się jak, nie przymierzając, pajac. To na pewno sprawiło, że był na Juliana jeszcze bardziej wściekły – nie dość, że musiał sprzątać cały bałagan, którego narobił doktor, to jeszcze musiał wbić się w te niedorzeczne szmaty, tylko po to, by wzięto go na serio.

Asmund był więc nie tylko wściekły, a wręcz wkurwiony.

Czarownik puścił nadgarstek doktora, by zdjąć z drzwi sklepu czar ochronny. Po chwili otworzył drzwi, unosząc brew i gestykulując głową, by Julian wszedł pierwszy. Gdy byli w środku, zamknął drzwi na klucz.

Cisza, która zapadła, dzwoniła Julianowi w uszach. Asmund, choć niższy od niego o pół głowy, zdawał się nad nim górować, a jego chmurna mina i zmarszczone, gęste brwi sprawiały, że doktor miał ochotę się schować.

Asmund był przystojnym mężczyzną. Miał silnie zbudowaną szczękę, prosty, kształtny nos oraz niebieskoszare oczy. Długie blond loki nosił zwykle związane z tyłu rzemieniem, zaś jego krótki zarost i brwi były nieco ciemniejsze od koloru jego włosów.

\- Masz coś do powiedzenia? – zapytał w końcu czarownik. Julian przełknął ślinę. – Dam ci szansę, by się wytłumaczyć. Jeśli twoje wyjaśnienia nie przypadną mi do gustu, porozmawiamy w inny sposób.

Julian poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco.

\- Hm… err… tak, no cóż… - zaczął, gorączkowo szukając słów. Po chwili westchnął. – Chciałem, żebyś był bezpieczny – powiedział w końcu.

\- I z tego powodu postanowiłeś oddać się w ręce hrabiny, by ta w końcu dokonała na tobie wyroku? W jaki sposób wiąże się to z moim bezpieczeństwem? – zapytał Asmund spokojnym, pewnym głosem, wypranym z emocji.

Doktor otworzył usta, jednak nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Po chwili je zamknął.

\- Julianie – zachęcił go czarownik. Jego poza była rozluźniona, biła od niego pewność siebie.

Devorak zadrżał.

\- Powinieneś się trzymać ode mnie z dala – wyjaśnił cicho.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał łagodnie Asmund, patrząc mu prosto w oko.

Julian chciał go dotknąć. Chciał, by Asmund go dotknął. Objął. Powiedział, że jest bezpieczny, że to już koniec.

\- Bo wszystko, czego tylko dotknę, obraca się w pył – powiedział jednak.

Asmund zamknął oczy i westchnął.

\- Karty – powiedział. – Chcą coś powiedzieć, Julianie. Może ich wysłuchamy?

Julian czuł gulę w gardle. Nie był w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa, skinął więc tylko głową.

Gdy siedzieli już przy stole, czarownik potasował karty i rozdzielił je na trzy stosy.

\- Wybierz jeden z nich – polecił. Po chwili rozłożył cały stos kart i kazał wybrać mu trzy z nich.

\- Przeszłość, teraźniejszość, przyszłość – wyjaśnił, widząc pytający wzrok na twarzy doktora. – Zacznijmy od przeszłości – stwierdził, odwracając pierwszą kartę frontem do góry.

\- Dziesięć mieczy – powiedział. Zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w głos, który słyszał od kiedy pamiętał, jednak nigdy nie wiedział, skąd.

\- Co to znaczy? – zapytał cicho doktor.

\- Czujesz się bezradny, jakbyś nie miał kontroli nad własnym życiem – odparł Asmund, otwierając oczy. – To nieprawda. Zawsze jesteś panem swojego przeznaczenia… chyba, że uczynisz jego panem kogoś innego. Przejdźmy do teraźniejszości – powiedział odkręcając kolejną kartę.

\- Co to? – zapytał Julian.

\- Paź buław, odwrócony – powiedział blondyn. – Zbyt skupiasz się na swoim nieszczęściu, sprawiając, że wszyscy wokół ciebie również stają się nieszczęśliwi – kontynuował z zamkniętymi oczami. – Przeszkadza ci to w osiągnięciu swoich dążeń i spełnieniu marzeń, przez co jedynie zamykasz koło. Pora na przyszłość – stwierdził czarownik.

Julian obserwował ostatnią kartę z zapartym tchem. Asmund długo wpatrywał się w kartę, zanim zaczął mówić.

\- Osiem kielichów, odwróconych – powiedział w końcu. – Łatwo czuć się zagubionym w życiu, gdy nie widać właściwej drogi – czarownik po raz pierwszy uniósł oczy znad kart, wpatrując się w oko doktora. – Wydaje ci się, że nie masz wielu możliwości. Ta właściwa nadejdzie, musisz po prostu sobie zaufać.

Julian przyglądał się, jak Asmund chowa karty.

\- Chodźmy – powiedział w końcu czarownik, wstając. – To był długi dzień. Musisz być zmęczony po pobycie w lochu. Zaparzę ci herbaty, możesz zająć łóżko w moim pokoju. Jest dłuższe, niż te Asry – powiedział zrezygnowany, po czym wstał. – Jutro… jutro zrobisz, co zechcesz.

Nie wyglądał już na wściekłego. Wyglądał na… pokonanego. Z ciężkim westchnieniem, jakby niósł ciężar całego świata, wyszedł z pokoju.

\- Asmund! – powiedział Julian, zrywając się z krzesła i biegnąc za czarownikiem. Wpadł do kuchni zaraz za blondynem, który przyglądał mu się z beznamiętną miną. Nagle, zwykle wygadany doktor, nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Asmund bez słowa pstryknął palcami, by podpalić przygotowane wcześniej w palenisku drewno.

\- Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić – powiedział w końcu doktor cicho.

\- A jednak zrobiłeś dokładnie na odwrót – odparł spokojnie czarownik, siadając z westchnięciem na drewnianym krześle. – Dokładnie to zrobiłeś, Julianie. Te dni, kiedy zastanawiałem się, jak cię uratować, co mogę zrobić, by cię wyciągnąć… to było piekło. Chciałeś oddać się w ręce sprawiedliwości za coś, czego nie zrobiłeś. To żadna sprawiedliwość – ciągnął, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili pokręcił głową. – Zrobię ci coś, po czym łatwiej zaśniesz – stwierdził, wstał i poszedł przeszukiwać szafki.

A Julian nagle wiedział, co powinien zrobić. I postanowił sobie zaufać.

Kilka kroków wystarczyło, by przeszedł przez niewielką izbę, gdzie stał Asmund. Gdy opadał u jego stóp na kolana, ze wzrokiem spuszczonym na posadzkę, czuł, że to, co robi, jest właściwe.

\- Wybacz mi – powiedział cicho. – Proszę, Asmund, wybacz mi – powtórzył łamiącym się głosem.

Czarownik zamarł. Jego stalowoniebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy jego wzrok padł na klęczącego na podłodze Juliana. Doktor pragnął złapać go za dłoń, błagać dalej o wybaczenie, w jakiś sposób wynagrodzić dni zmartwienia i bezradności, które sam spowodował… jednak wiedział, że nie ma do tego prawa.

Nie był tego godzien.

Klęczał więc u stóp czarnoksiężnika, na twardej, niewygodnej posadzce, ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę.

Asmund westchnął. Nie spotkał może Juliana zbyt dawno, mimo tego znał go jednak na tyle dobrze, by odgadnąć, co dzieje się w jego głowie.

Ale on również wiedział, co musi zrobić.

Zamknął szafkę i odwrócił się w stronę doktora.

\- Zawiodłeś mnie, Julianie – powiedział niskim, pewnym głosem. – Sprawiłeś mi wielką przykrość i ból.

Widział, że jego słowa mają efekt. Julian skulił się; skurczył się w sobie.

\- Mówiłeś, że „będziesz dobry” – przypomniał, z satysfakcją dostrzegając wpełzający na bladą twarz doktora rumieniec. – To co zrobiłeś, jest jednak od bycia dobrym bardzo dalekie.

Twarz Juliana wyglądała, jakby cały jego świat legł w gruzach.

\- Asmund, ja… ja naprawdę…

\- Milcz – przerwał mu ostro czarownik. Doktor natychmiast zamknął usta. – Zrobiłeś coś, co sprawiło mi przykrość, zmartwiło mnie i ogromnie zabolało. Myślałem, że umrzesz, Julianie. Jak czułbyś się na moim miejscu?

Julian milczał.

\- Zadałem ci pytanie. Odpowiedz na nie – rozkazał blondyn klęczącemu doktorowi.

\- Źle – odparł natychmiast. – Okropnie. Nie mógłbym znaleźć sobie miejsca, zrobiłbym wszystko, żebyś był bezpieczny, nie darowałbym sobie, gdybyś…

\- Wystarczy – uciął Asmund. – Wystarczy – powiedział spokojniej.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Julian. – Za wszystko, naprawdę przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem… nie myślałem, że…

\- Ćśś – szepnął Asmund, zanurzając dłoń w kasztanowych lokach i delikatnie gładząc głowę Juliana. – Nie jestem na ciebie wściekły, Julianie. Gdybym był, nie rozmawiałbym z tobą, dopóki bym się nie uspokoił – wyjaśnił. – Wybaczyłem ci. Ale czy ty sam sobie wybaczyłeś? – zapytał.

Julian pokręcił gorączkowo głową. I po raz kolejny, doktor nagle wiedział, co musi zrobić, by obydwaj mogli zamknąć ten rozdział i ruszyć dalej.

\- Ukarz mnie – poprosił.

Ręka w jego włosach zatrzymała się na chwilę, po zaraz wznowić swoje koliste ruchy.

\- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał Asmund. Julian pokiwał głową.

\- Potrzebuję tego – przyznał, patrząc dalej w podłogę. Czuł, jak jego twarz pali.

Asmund przeszedł przez izbę i usiadł znowu na krześle.

\- Chodź tutaj – rozkazał. Julian zaczął się podnosić. Jego kolana zaczynały protestować, podłoga była naprawdę twarda. – Czy powiedziałem, że możesz wstać?

Julian przełknął ślinę. Zaczął posuwać się na klęczkach w stronę Asmunda, zatrzymując się po jego lewej stronie.

\- Czy wiesz, za co będziesz karany? – zapytał czarownik poważnie. Julian skinął głową. – Powiedz to więc na głos. Za co spotka cię kara, Julianie?

\- Zmartwiłem cię – powiedział na próbę. Było to niedopowiedzenie tysiąclecia.

\- To akurat jedno z mniejszych przewinień. Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

\- Zawiodłem cię? – zapytał.

\- Co jeszcze? – dopytywał.

\- Sprawiłem ci kłopot? – spróbował po raz kolejny.

\- Akurat to najmniejszy problem. Zrobiłbym dla ciebie bardzo dużo, wiesz o tym? – zapytał. Julian zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej i pochylił głowę. – Zadałem pytanie.

\- … wiem.

\- Wiesz więc, dlaczego zostaniesz ukarany? – naciskał Asmund.

\- … bo naraziłem swoje życie – powiedział niechętnie.

\- Dokładnie – powiedział czarownik. – Twoje życie i bezpieczeństwo są bardzo ważne, nie tylko dla mnie, ale i dla twojej siostry. Oraz dla Mazelinki. I dla wielu innych.

\- Nie… - zaczął Julian, ale nie dane mu było skończyć.

\- Mogę zdjąć twoją opaskę, czy źle się z tym czujesz? – zapytał blondyn, przerywając mu. Doktor zastanowił się chwilę. Nie martwił się tym, czy Asmund zobaczy jego oko – w końcu sam mu je pokazał – a raczej tym, czy nie będzie go ono brzydziło.

\- Jeżeli nie będzie ci to przeszkadzało… - powiedział z wahaniem.

\- W żadnym wypadku – uspokoił go czarownik, zdejmując opaskę.

Jakimś cudem, mimo wszystkich swoich ubrań, Julian poczuł się nagle nagi.

\- Ustalmy pewne zasady, Julianie. W momencie, kiedy nie masz jej na sobie – pokazał mu jego opaskę – wszystko ulega zmianie. Kiedy mówię, nie przerywasz. Odzywasz się tylko, kiedy dostaniesz na to pozwolenie. Słuchasz. Jesteś szczery. Jedyne, na czym musisz się skupić, to wypełnianie moich rozkazów. Kiedy zdejmę twoją opaskę, robiąc to z pełną świadomością oczywiście, staniesz się posłuszny. Rozumiesz?

Julian, z zapartym tchem, skinął głową.

\- Jeżeli nie będziesz w stanie czegoś znieść, lub jeżeli będziesz miał tego wszystkiego dosyć, mówisz… - zastanowił się chwilę. – Emporium – powiedział. – Zawsze masz prawo to powiedzieć. Kiedy tylko masz ochotę. Rozumiesz?

Julian po raz kolejny skinął głową.

\- Powtórz, Julianie. Co powiesz, jeśli będziesz miał czegoś dosyć lub nie będziesz mógł czegoś znieść?

\- Emporium – powiedział posłusznie.

\- Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił Asmund, gładząc go czule po włosach. – Na dzisiaj tyle zasad wystarczy. Pora przejść do twojej kary – powiedział spokojnie. – Wiem, że lubisz ból, nie musisz temu zaprzeczać – mówił rzeczowym tonem. Julian chciał się odezwać, chciał zaprzeczyć.

Tylko dziwolągi chciały, by ktoś im rozkazywał, by ktoś zrobił z nich swoich niewolników, tylko wybryki natury uważały ból za coś erotycznego.

\- Spokojnie – usłyszał. – Oddychaj głęboko. To nic złego, że lubisz ból. Każdy ma inne preferencje – tłumaczył cierpliwie czarownik. – Chodzi mi o to, że ból nie będzie dla ciebie żadną karą. Prawda?

Po chwili wahania, Julian przytaknął.

\- Za jakieś dwie godziny wzejdzie słońce – stwierdził Asmund, zamyślony, bawiąc się kasztanowymi kosmykami, które nawijał na palce. Julian rozluźnił się nieco. – Do tego czasu zdążymy cię umyć, przebrać i nakarmić.

Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Julian dostał miskę z ciepłą wodą, mydło oraz ręcznik, których użył w czasie, gdy Asmund przygotowywał coś do jedzenia.

\- Jedz, tylko powoli. A co do tego naparu – wskazał kubek. – Wyjaśnię ci, do czego służy. Wyjaśnię też, jak będzie wyglądała twoja kara.

Julian jadł, czekając na wyjaśnienia.

\- O świcie zawiążę ci oczy i rzucę na ciebie czar wyciszający – powiedział. – Spędzisz cały dzień, od wschodu do zachodu słońca, w całkowitej ciemności i ciszy.

Julian zadrżał.

\- Co powiesz, jeżeli nie będziesz w stanie dłużej tego znieść?

\- Emporium – odparł bez wahania.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Napar, który jest w tym kubku, nie pozwoli ci zasnąć.

Julian skończył jeść. Asmund podał mu kubek.

\- Pamiętaj: podczas kary również masz prawo użyć słowa, które ustaliliśmy. Nie karzę cię ze względu na mnie, a ze względu na to, że owej kary potrzebujesz – ciągnął Asmund.

Julian wypił ciepły napar duszkiem. Zioła były dosyć cierpkie, czarownik osłodził je jednak miodem. Blondyn wstał i gestem kazał podążyć Julianowi za sobą.

\- Przywiążę cię do łóżka – ostrzegł. – Ślepy i głuchy możesz łatwo zrobić sobie krzywdę. Poza tym, przyda ci się trochę dyskomfortu. W południe przyjdę napoić cię i nakarmić. Dotknę wtedy twojego policzka – powiedział, mocując ramiona Juliana do zagłówka. Po chwili mruknął coś pod nosem, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany wynikiem swoich starań. – Jeszcze raz: jakie jest słowo?

\- Emporium – padło automatycznie z jego ust. Asmund skinął głową.

\- Założę ci teraz opaskę na oczy.

Julian wydał z siebie drżące westchnienie, skinął jednak głową.

\- Ufasz mi, Julianie?

Tym razem skinął głową bez wahania.

Jego świat utonął w czerni. Stłumił narastającą w nim panikę.

\- Jakie jest słowo, Julianie? – usłyszał głos Asmunda. Doktor odetchnął kilka razy.

\- Emporium – odparł. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale od razu poczuł się spokojniejszy.

\- Dokładnie. A teraz rzucę na ciebie czar wyciszający.

Spłynęła na niego całkowita cisza. Nie słyszał nawet własnego oddechu. Jeżeli opaska wywołała u niego panikę, nie miał pojęcia, jak nazwać to, co ogarnęło go po utracie słuchu.

Jednak dłoń na jego policzku pomogła mu się uspokoić. Po chwili skinął głową.

I został sam, w ciemności i ciszy.


	2. Chapter 2

Nie miał pojęcia, ile minęło czasu. Sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, w kompletnej ciemności i ciszy, miał wrażenie, że zwariuje. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że w swojej głowie wciąż powtarzał: zawiodłem go, skrzywdziłem go, zasługuję na to. Zasługiwał na gorsze rzeczy.

Ciemność, cisza i samotność. Nie miał pojęcia, że te trzy rzeczy mogą tak bardzo nim wstrząsnąć.

Poczuł delikatny dotyk na swoim policzku. „Południe” – pomyślał z ulgą. Na jego dolnej wardze położono palec, posłusznie rozchylił więc usta. Wszystko, by nie być sam. Wszystko.

Dopiero, gdy do jego ust przytknięto kubek poczuł, że jest spragniony. Gdy pił zbyt łapczywie, woda została mu zabrana. Pokiwał głową, że wie, co zrobił źle. Kubek wrócił. Pił powoli.

\- Wystarczy – wiedział, że słowa opuściły jego usta, jednak ich nie słyszał.

Po chwili znowu poczuł palec na ustach. Gdy je otworzył… łyżka? Z czymś ciepłym. Chyba zupa.

Przełknął posłusznie.

Karmiono go przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu stwierdził, że ma dosyć.

\- Już – szepnął.

Odwiązano jedną z jego rąk. Poczuł, jak jest masowana w miejscu, gdzie była związana. Po chwili zrobiono to samo z drugą.

Kiedy znowu był przywiązany, po raz kolejny poczuł dotyk na swoim policzku.

A potem został sam.

* * *

 

Za każdym razem, gdy myślał, że dłużej już nie wytrzyma, że musi powiedzieć ustalone słowo, przed jego oczami stawała zawiedziona twarz Asmunda.

Sprawił mu wystarczająco dużo przykrości. Mógł to wszystko znieść. Jeden dzień w ciszy, ciemności i samotności to było nic w porównaniu z tym, przez co przeszedł Asmund.

Musiał, musiał chociaż w niewielkiej części odpłacić za to, co zrobił.

Wiedział, że płacze, że po jego twarzy ciekną strumienie łez. Wiedział, że jego szloch słychać zapewne w całym sklepie. Czuł narastającą panikę, krztusił się własnym łkaniem. Powtarzał raz po raz imię Asmunda, prosił o przebaczenie, prosił o ulgę, prosił, by zdjął z niego zaklęcie, lub przynajmniej rozwiązał jego oczy. Prosił o to, by czarownik go objął, dotknął, cokolwiek, by nie czuć dławiącej, wszechogarniającej samotności. Błagał o litość.

Błagał również o brak litości. Prosił, by Asmund go uderzył, zadał mu ból, cierpienie, by pozwolił mu odpłacić za wszystko w inny sposób, tylko nie w ten. Nie martwą czernią i zimną ciszą, nie obezwładniającą samotnością. Jęczał i wił się, szlochając głośno.

Ale nie wypowiedział _słowa_.

Później już tylko cicho łkał, pogodzony ze swoim losem.

Najpierw odwiązano jego ręce. Sięgnął nimi przed siebie, czując pod palcami powierzchnię sztywnego materiału. Koszula Asmunda. Zacisnął na niej palce.

Po chwili stopniowo zaczął wracać mu słuch.

\- Ćśś – usłyszał cichy szept. – Jestem z ciebie dumny, Julianie. Byłeś taki dzielny. Zniosłeś wszystko, od początku, do samego końca.

Asmund objął go delikatnie. Doktor wtulił się w jego szeroką pierś, szukając kontaktu, którego tak bardzo pragnął nie tylko przez ten jeden dzień, ale przez ten cały czas, kiedy przebywał w celi.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam – powtarzał rozgorączkowaną mantrę.

\- Julianie, czy pamiętasz, za co byłeś ukarany? – zapytał Asmund, gładząc go po włosach.

\- Za to, że naraziłem swoje życie – odpowiedział bez wahania.

\- Właśnie tak. Nie chcę, żebyś kiedykolwiek jeszcze to zrobił.

Julian pokiwał głową.

\- Wiem, że nie możesz mi tego obiecać. Chcę jednak, żebyś przysiągł, że nie zrobisz tego, jeśli będziesz miał jakiekolwiek inne wyjście. Mogłeś poczekać, aż znajdę dowody, zamiast tego chciałeś popełnić samobójstwo przy pomocy kata – ciągnął Asmund cicho.

\- Przysięgam, że nigdy więcej nie zrobię czegoś takiego – wykrztusił Julian przez łzy. Czarownik rozwiązał opaskę na jego oczach, chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.

\- O nic więcej nie mogę prosić – powiedział cicho, pozwalając Julianowi zatonąć w swoich ramionach. Jeżeli czuł łzy, które płynęły po twarzy doktora, nie powiedział o nich ani słowa.

Gdy w końcu Julian się uspokoił, czarownik uniósł jego twarz, chwytając go za podbródek.

\- Chodź. Twoja kara dobiegła końca, a ja przygotowałem kąpiel.

Asmund pomógł mu wstać i przejść do innej izby, co nie było wcale łatwe. Czarownik posadził doktora na stołku, wręczył mu kubek z chłodnym napojem, a sam przelał wrzącą wodę z kociołka do drewnianej balii z przygotowaną wcześniej kąpielą, która zdążyła już ostygnąć. Wsadził rękę do wody, mruknął coś niezadowolony, pstryknął palcami, a po chwili skinął głową.

Julian zerknął na swoją opaskę, leżącą na stole.

\- Możesz ją założyć, jeśli chcesz – powiedział Asmund. – A jeśli nie, to możesz się śmiało odzywać.

Pozostawił opaskę tak, jak leżała.

\- Co zrobiłeś z wodą? – zapytał Julian, przyglądając się, jak czarownik szuka czegoś po szafkach.

\- Była trochę za zimna… aha! – powiedział triumfalnie. – Mam – pokazał mu kulę zrobioną z soli do kąpieli.

Gdy wrzucił ją do wody, rozszedł się zapach lawendy.

Asmund posłał mu uśmiech.

\- Chyba nie zamierzasz kąpać się w ubraniu?

Julian rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na opaskę leżącą na stole.

A później wstał i zaczął ściągać swoją luźną koszulę. Wiedział, że Asmund mu się przygląda, uparcie patrzył jednak na swoje nagie stopy, czując, jak jego twarz i uszy palą. Przy zdejmowaniu spodni, zawahał się.

\- Odwrócić się? – zapytał spokojnie czarownik. Julian zacisnął zęby.

\- Nie – odparł. Odetchnął głęboko i ściągnął resztę ubrań, patrząc się wyzywająco na Asmunda.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. Pomógł mu wejść do balii. Gdy Julian zgiął nogi w kolanach, nawet się w niej zmieścił. Czarownik delikatnie popchnął go w klatkę piersiową, aż opierał się plecami o krawędź balii.

Asmund nabrał wody w cebrzyk i zmoczył Julianowi włosy. W jego ręce pojawiła się jakaś buteleczka, której zawartość wylądowała na kasztanowych, mokrych włosach. Julian czuł miętę… i jeszcze coś. Gdy jednak blondyn zaczął masować jego głowę, szyję i ramiona, po prostu przestał myśleć i skupiał się na wszystkich bodźcach, których tak długo był pozbawiony.

Chlapanie wody w balii. Płomienie tańczące w palenisku. Dłonie w jego włosach, na jego skórze. Usta na jego policzku i szyi. Mruknął, zadowolony.

Asmund po raz kolejny nabrał wody do cebrzyka, tym razem, by wypłukać kasztanowe włosy doktora.

Julian poczuł, jak ogarnia go fala zmęczenia.

\- Hmm, tak, napar powinien właśnie przestać działać – stwierdził czarownik, chwytając za przygotowany wcześniej ręcznik. – Chodź, Julianie. Pora spać.

Doktor nie protestował. Był na tyle zmęczony, że nie myślał już nawet o tym, że Asmund wyciera jego całe ciało, ani że pomaga mu się ubrać. Jedyne, co był w stanie zrobić, to złapać czarownika za nadgarstek, gdy ten chciał zostawić go samego w łóżku.

\- Ze mną – zdołał mruknąć.

Gdy zasypiał, otulony silnymi ramionami, z twarzą wciśniętą w umięśnioną klatkę piersiową Asmunda, otoczony jego piżmowym, korzennym zapachem, na skraju świadomości wyznał:

\- Kocham cię.

* * *

 

Świadomość przychodziła stopniowo. Najpierw poczuł, że jest mu ciepło – inaczej, niż w lochu, w którym spędził kilka ostatnich dni. Później zorientował się, że leży na czymś wygodniejszym, niż więzienna podłoga.

To, co go obudziło, to fakt, że nie był w łóżku sam.

Gdy otworzył oczy, pierwsze, co zobaczył, to uśmiech Asmunda.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał go czarownik, całując go w czoło.

\- Hmm – mruknął jedynie Julian, przysuwając się nieznacznie do blondyna, udając, że zmienia tylko pozycję. Asmund jednak zaśmiał się i przyciągnął do siebie doktora, tak, że ten ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Asmund. Julian zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Lepiej – odparł. – Lżej.

\- Hmm – mruknął czarownik, widocznie zadowolony, gładząc jego ramię.

Julian zauważył, że nie miał na sobie żadnej koszuli. Zaczerwieniony, zajrzał pod koc, po czym z mieszanymi uczuciami spostrzegł, że ma na sobie spodnie.

Z jednej strony cieszył się, że ma na sobie spodnie – gdyby pierwszy raz, gdy spał z Asmundem nago w jednym łóżku skończył się, no cóż, jedynie spaniem, plułby sobie w brodę.

Z drugiej strony, Asmund mu te spodnie zakładał. Zalała go fala zażenowania.

Blondyn uniósł jego twarz i pocałował go delikatnie w usta. Ta delikatność…

\- Za słodko – powiedział Julian, odrywając się od Asmunda. Ten posłał mu uśmiech.

\- Skoro tak mówisz…

Impet, z jakim Julian uderzył plecami o twardy materac, pozbawił go tchu. Blondyn złączył ich usta w dzikim, namiętnym pocałunku, nie dając doktorowi ani chwili na złapanie oddechu. Julian jęknął, gdy język czarownika wtargnął do jego ust, nie pozostawiając mu wątpliwości, kto prowadzi w brutalnym tańcu ich ciał.

Ręka Asmunda przesunęła się na jego udo, boleśnie wbijając paznokcie w jego mięśnie. Julian syknął, czując, jak jego twarz robi się czerwona. Asmund przygryzł jego dolną wargę. Mocno. Julian poczuł w ustach metaliczny posmak krwi. Blondyn przeciągnął dłonią w górę jego uda, bez wątpienia zostawiając siniaki.

\- Ah… As… Asmund… - jęknął Julian między pocałunkami. Czarownik przeniósł swoje pocałunki z jego ust, na szyję.

I ugryzł. Mocno.

Julian rzucił się na łóżku, jakby jego ciało nie wiedziało do końca, czy chce więcej tej słodkiej tortury, czy chce od niej uciec. Ugryzienia – mocne, nie było w nich nic ze wcześniejszej delikatności – schodziły coraz niżej, aż do miejsca, gdzie szyja łączyła się z ramieniem.

\- Proszę – wyjęczał Julian. – Asmund, proszę…

\- O co prosisz? – zapytał czarownik, z ustami tuż przy jego skórze.

\- O… o wszystko. O… cokolwiek… - mówił gorączkowo, usiłując w jakiś sposób zbliżyć się do blondyna, przycisnąć się do niego.

Asmund pocałował go w nos.

\- Na ten moment mogę zaoferować śniadanie – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Julian roześmiał się.

\- Niech będzie, przyjmę i śniadanie – odparł Julian, całując Asmunda w policzek.

\- Hmm… A właśnie, jeszcze jedna rzecz – powiedział czarownik, zamyślony.

\- Tak? – zapytał.

Twarz blondyna rozpromieniła się.

\- Ja ciebie również kocham, Julianie.

Doktor zamarł.

\- Powiedziałem to na głos?

Czarownik zmarszczył brwi.

\- Żałujesz tego? – zapytał. Julian parsknął.

\- Wiesz… Chciałem to zrobić w jakiś dramatyczny sposób, wykrwawiając się na śmierć na ulicy, albo szarżując na atakujących nas bandytów, by dać ci czas na ucieczkę… - powiedział ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku. Asmund wzniósł oczy ku powale. – Ale cóż, skoro…

Nie dane mu było dokończyć. Asmund, wyraźnie rozbawiony, wbił palce w jego żebra i zaczął go łaskotać.

\- Masz jeszcze coś mądrego do powiedzenia? – zapytał, gdy Julian przestał się rzucać.

\- Nie. Nic a nic. No, może jedno… - powiedział, dysząc ciężko. – Naprawdę cię kocham.

W nagrodę dostał pocałunek.

* * *

 

Na śniadanie dostał owsiankę z owocami. Asmund nalegał, by Julian został tego dnia w sklepie – odpoczął po wydarzeniach ostatnich dni. Jego słabe, nieprzekonujące protesty zostały dosyć szybko ucięte.

\- Jeżeli nie chcesz, załóż opaskę na oko – powiedział czarownik, unosząc brew.

To zakończyło rozmowę.

Leżeli więc na łóżku, Asmund na plecach, Julian, z rękoma splecionymi pod brodą, na jego nagiej klatce piersiowej. Jedna ręka czarownika gładziła niesforne loki doktora, na drugiej zaś opierał głowę.

\- I wtedy złapałem za szpadel Pashy i pogoniłem całą piątkę! – zakończył swoją historię. Asmund uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

\- Za każdym razem opowiadasz to inaczej, prawda? – zaśmiał się.

\- Ależ drogi Asmundzie, jak możesz insynuować coś takiego! – udał oburzenie.

\- Och, wybacz – powiedział blondyn bez śladu skruchy w głosie.

\- Gdybyś ty od czasu do czasu coś opowiedział, nie musiałbym się tak bardzo wysilać – zachęcił Julian.

\- Niewiele pamiętam – przyznał Asmund. – Ostatnie trzy lata. Jedyne, co mogę ci opowiedzieć, to lekcje magii z Asrą oraz kilka niezbyt pasjonujących ani zabawnych historii.

\- Myślisz kiedyś nad tym? Kim byłeś, co robiłeś? – zapytał Julian. Czarownik skinął głową.

\- Niezbyt często. Kiedy to robię, głowa mi pęka. Asra stwierdził, że przypomnę sobie, kiedy będę gotowy… próba wymuszenia wspomnień może być niebezpieczna – wyznał. – Jesteśmy więc skazani na Twoje gadulstwo – powiedział wesoło, całując Juliana w czoło.

\- Och, na to możesz zawsze liczyć – odparł doktor.

\- Hmm… pamiętam jedną historię, która być może cię zaciekawi – przyznał po chwili Asmund. – Asra jak zwykle gdzieś pogonił, zostawiając mnie z całym tym bałaganem na głowie. Przyszła do mnie dziewczyna, nazwijmy ją Anastazją, która chciała kupić eliksir miłosny. W momencie, w którym tłumaczyłem jej, że nie posiadamy czegoś takiego, do sklepu weszła druga dziewczyna… dajmy na to, Klara, która zaraz rzuciła się na tę pierwszą.

\- To musiał być niezły widok – stwierdził Julian.

\- Żebyś wiedział – potwierdził. – W momencie, kiedy próbowałem je rozdzielić, jedna z drugą wpadły na półkę, na której trzymaliśmy dosyć... obrzydliwe składniki. Łatwe do pozyskania, niezbyt drogie, ale śmierdzące i… nie chcesz wiedzieć. Skutkiem było to, że kiedy wszystko to się na nie wylało… obie zwymiotowały mi na ladę. Jak mówiłem, składniki nie były jakieś cenne, więc powiedziałem, że będziemy kwita, jeśli posprzątają cały bałagan i wyjaśnią o co, do cholery, im poszło.

\- Musiały być zachwycone – stwierdził Julian.

\- A czemuż to dwie młode kobiety zdecydowały się na pojedynek na środku sklepu? – zapytał Asmund rozbawiony.

\- Pokłóciły się o jakiegoś jurnego młodzieńca? – zapytał.

\- Otóż nie „o młodzieńca”, a raczej „przez młodzieńca” – powiedział. –Anastazja zauważyła, jak Klara rozmawia z jakimś "jurnym młodzieńcem" na targu. " Jurny młodzieniec" ewidentnie czuł do Klary miętę i próbował ją poderwać. Klara, jako sprzedawczyni, musiała być dla tego "jurnego młodzieńca" miła. Anastazja zaś poczuła się zraniona, gdyż czuła coś do Klary, a nawet wydawało jej się, że jej uczucia są odwzajemnione. Nadążasz?

\- Uhh… Tak, raczej tak.

\- Anastazja złapała więc pierwsze, co miała w ręku – dzban zsiadłego mleka – i wylała Klarze na głowę. Potem uciekła z targu, a gdy nieco ochłonęła, przyszła tutaj, by kupić eliksir miłosny, którego użyłaby na Klarze. Klara, wściekła za to, że Anastazja zniszczyła jej najlepszą sukienkę oraz odstraszyła potencjalnego klienta, wpadła tutaj i rzuciła się na nią z łapami – wyjaśnił. – Koniec końców, kiedy usłyszała, dlaczego Anastazja to zrobiła, wybaczyła jej. Sama nie była pewna, czy Anastazja coś do niej czuje, więc dzięki tej historii się tego dowiedziała. Nie wiem, czy są razem i będą żyły długo i szczęśliwie, ale ze sklepu wyszły śmierdzące, brudne, ale szczęśliwe, trzymając się za ręce. I zostawiając mi cały syf do sprzątnięcia, bo jak tylko się dowiedziały, że obie czują to samo, to już do żadnej pracy się nie nadawały – westchnął.

Julian parsknął śmiechem.

\- Widzisz? Masz sporo do opowiedzenia.

\- Hmm… trzy lata to bardzo mało – powiedział zamyślony, bawiąc się kasztanowymi kosmykami.

Julian przygryzł wargę. Uniósł się nieco i złożył na ustach Asmunda pocałunek.

\- Zawsze możesz stworzyć nowe wspomnienia – powiedział z uśmiechem błąkającym się po ustach. Asmund przesunął rękę z kasztanowej grzywy na jego policzek.

\- Mam nadzieję, że z tobą. I że będzie ich jak najwięcej – powiedział, przyciągając go do siebie, by również go pocałować.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pornol. Po prostu pornol.

Pocałunek nie pozostał delikatny zbyt długo. Julian chwycił zębami górną wargę Asmunda, równocześnie przekładając przez biodra blondyna nogę, tak, by na nim siedzieć. Czarownik wplótł palce w jego kasztanowe włosy, boleśnie odginając jego głowę do tyłu i obsypując jego szyję pocałunkami i ugryzieniami. Szybkie szarpnięcie biodrami i  Julian znalazł się pod Asmundem.

\- Czego pragniesz, Julianie? – zapytał czarownik, wsuwając rękę pod koszulę doktora i gładząc delikatną skórę na jego brzuchu. Zbliżył usta do ucha kasztanowowłosego mężczyzny. - Wystarczy, że poprosisz, a będzie to twoje – szepnął, po czym ugryzł go w ucho. Mocno.

Julian jęknął i szarpnął biodrami, ocierając swoim kroczem o udo blondyna.

\- Chcę… - szepnął doktor gorączkowo. – Chcę ciebie. Cokolwiek, co zechcesz mi dać. Proszę – jęknął, gdy Asmund przycisnął do niego swoje udo.

\- Chcę dać ci wszystko – szepnął czarownik. – Chcę dać ci wszystko, ale i wszystko ci odebrać. Chcę być twój, ale chcę również mieć ciebie – mówił niskim, zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Tak – powiedział Julian, wijąc się pod nim, szukając kontaktu. – Weź mnie. Weź mnie całego.  Weź wszystko, co moje – błagał.

Asmund złapał rąbek koszuli doktora i bezceremonialnie ją ściągnął. Jego dłonie – duże, niezgrabne – przesunęły po mlecznej, nieskazitelnej skórze, sprawiając, że Julian zadrżał pod nim, wydając ciche westchnienia.

Czarownik pochylił się i złapał jeden z jasnych, twardych sutków w zęby, gryząc na tyle mocno, by Julian poczuł ból, jednak nie na tyle, by zrobić mu krzywdę. Drugi wziął między palce i ścisnął. Julian krzyknął coś niezrozumiałego, jego klatka piersiowa uniosła się z materaca, tak jakby szukał więcej tego słodkiego bólu, który tak bardzo go uzależniał. Asmund czuł, jak członek Juliana twardnieje pod jego udem, jak doktor usiłuje się o niego gorączkowo ocierać. Druga, wolna ręka przycisnęła biodro mężczyzny do łóżka, a z jego gardła wyrwało się ostrzegawcze warknięcie.

Julian dyszał ciężko, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, z rumieńcem rozlanym aż po klatkę piersiową. Asmund pocałował brew nad jego prawym okiem, dotkniętym przez Plagę.

\- U… Uderz mnie – szepnął Julian. – W twarz. Proszę.

Siarczysty policzek, który mu wymierzył, pozostawił czerwony ślad na jego twarzy i sprawił, że w jego oczach stanęły łzy.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział doktor.

\- Hmm – mruknął Asmund, całując go w szyję. – Chcesz, żebym zadał ci ból? Zrobił ci krzywdę?

Julian jęknął głośno. Czarownik ugryzł go w miejsce, gdzie szyja łączy się z ramieniem. Jego zęby przerwały skórę, zatapiając się w mięsień, sprawiając, że krew wypłynęła z rany, plamiąc prześcieradło. Blondyn wbił paznokcie w jego bok, po czym przesunął dłonią w dół, zostawiając czerwone pręgi, w kilku miejscach drapiąc do krwi.

Krzyk Juliana słychać było zapewne na ulicy.

\- Co powinieneś powiedzieć? – mruknął cicho Asmund, zbliżając usta do jego ucha.

\- Dziękuję… - szepnął Julian, patrząc się na niego wzrokiem pełnym uwielbienia. – Dziękuję – powtórzył nieco pewniej.

\- Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił Asmund. – Twoje spodnie wydają się nieco niewygodne – stwierdził czarownik, przyglądając się napiętej tkaninie. – Pewnie ci się to podoba, ale niestety, jeżeli się ich nie pozbędziemy, nie przejdziemy dalej.

Julian rzucił się do rozpinania guzików, jednak czarownik powstrzymał jego drżące dłonie.

\- Ja to zrobię – powiedział.

Ulga, którą poczuł Julian, gdy został uwolniony od uciskających go spodni, była nie do opisania.

Asmund wyprostował się i rozpiął również swoje spodnie. Julian przełknął ślinę, patrząc na jego długiego, twardego członka.

Poczuł dziwny ścisk w podbrzuszu. Chciał go posmakować. Chciał go w sobie. Chciał tak wiele…

Doktor nigdy nie rozumiał, jakim cudem Asmund zawsze odgadywał, czego potrzebował. Czarownik przekręcił ich tak, że Julian znowu znajdował się na górze.

\- Usiądź okrakiem na mojej klatce piersiowej. Tyłem do mnie – rozkazał.

Julian znał pozycję, o której mówił blondyn. Pośpiesznie wykonał polecenie, patrząc na napiętą męskość, która znalazła się tuż przed jego oczami.

\- M… Mogę? – zapytał cicho, czując, jak w jego ustach zbiera się ślina.

\- Hmm… Tak. Ale najpierw unieś dla mnie biodra. Dokładnie, świetnie.

Ręce Juliana odmówiły posłuszeństwa, gdy Asmund wziął jedno z jego jąder do ust, ręką pieszcząc drugie. W ostatniej chwili podparł się łokciem, uderzając jednak czołem o biodro czarownika.

\- Ostrożnie – ostrzegł czarownik, przerywając słodką torturę. – Nie chciałbym, żebyś zrobił coś takiego z… bardziej strategicznym miejscem.

Całe ciało Juliana drżało. Gdy Asmund uderzył otwartą dłonią w jego pośladek, jęknął głośno.

\- Na co czekasz? – zapytał czarownik.

Julian niepewnie wziął główkę penisa do ust. Asmund, wziąwszy jedno z jego jąder po raz kolejny do ust, zaczął pieścić trzon jego penisa, wyciskając z doktora ciche jęki i westchnienia. Julian, nieco pewniejszy, przesunął językiem po całej długości męskości Asmunda, po chwili skupiając się jednak na główce.

Asmund był… bardziej obdarowany przez naturę, niż Asra (i Julian). A to właśnie z mistrzem blondyna Julian miał jakiekolwiek doświadczenia w stosunkach męsko-męskich. Gdy doktor usiłował wziąć go głębiej, zakrztusił się.

\- Spokojnie – powiedział czarownik. – Nie wszystko na raz. Ja jednak… - mruknął, po czym urwał.

Julian krzyknął, zaskoczony, gdy poczuł gorący, zwinny język na swoim wejściu.

Nawet Asra nie próbował nigdy sprawić mu przyjemności w taki sposób.

Nie chcąc zostawać w tyle, wziął Asmunda po raz kolejny do ust, zwiększając swoje wysiłki, by dać mu taką samą rozkosz.

Asmund mruknął gardłowo, czując wibracje spowodowane jękami Juliana. Gdy poczuł, jak ciasny krąg mięśni nieco się rozluźnia, wsunął w niego swój język, powodując, że doktor wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk – ni to szloch, ni to łkanie. Czując ten odgłos na  swoim członku, warknął nisko. Wyciągając wolną rękę, która nie utrzymywała bioder Juliana w górze, sięgnął do szuflady i wyciągnął z niej zakorkowaną buteleczkę.

\- Julianie – powiedział. Doktor wydał z siebie odgłos pełen dezaprobaty, gdy przerwał to, co robił, by się odezwać. – Na pewno tego chcesz? – zapytał zachrypniętym, napiętym głosem.

\- Tak! Tak, błagam, Asmundzie, proszę!

Asmund odkorkował zębami buteleczkę i wylał część płynu na swoje palce. Resztę wcisnął w rękę Julianowi, który, opanowany żądzą, musiał się chwilę zastanowić, czego czarownik od niego chciał. Po chwili wylał pozostały lubrykant na swoją dłoń i zaczął masować członka Asmunda, by rozprowadzić na nim śliską substancję.

Blondyn mruknął cicho. Powoli włożył w Juliana jeden palec, jęcząc cicho, gdy poczuł zaciskające się mięśnie. Wiedział, że doktor lubił ból – nie chciał jednak zrobić mu krzywdy, więc do pewnego stopnia musiał go przygotować. Wsunął i wysunął swój palec, po chwili dołączając do niego drugi. Julian wydawał z siebie najwspanialsze odgłosy, jakie czarownik kiedykolwiek miał przyjemność słyszeć. Asmund zgiął palce, wepchnął je głębiej, niż dotychczas, a Julian krzyknął głośno.

\- Hmm… ach, tutaj – mruknął blondyn, atakując punkt, który sprawiał, że doktorowi robiło się biało przed oczami.

\- Proszę… - wyjęczał Julian, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć nic innego.

Asmund pomógł mu z siebie zejść.

\- Na kolana – zażądał czarownik. – Klatka piersiowa przy materacu, biodra w górze. Nie próbuj zasłaniać ust, chcę cię słyszeć – powiedział, chwytając za linę wciąż przywiązaną do zagłówka i unieruchamiając ręce Juliana za jego plecami. Wplótł palce w kasztanowe loki i odgiął głowę Juliana do tyłu – doktor nie śmiał oderwać swojego tułowia od łóżka, jego szyja wygięła się więc pod bolesnym kątem.

\- Błagam – szepnął, bliski łez. – Proszę, Asmundzie. Proszę cię – powtarzał.

\- O co mnie prosisz? – zapytał spokojnie czarownik, ocierając główką penisa o wcięcie między jego pośladkami. Sam był już na skraju wytrzymałości, chciał jednak, by Julian zapamiętał ich pierwszy raz jak najlepiej.

\- Weź mnie – poprosił drżącym głosem. – Mocno. Zrób mi krzywdę. Zadaj mi ból. Wykorzystaj mnie…

Asmund wszedł w niego jednym, silnym pchnięciem. Nie dając doktorowi szansy na przyzwyczajenie się do wtargnięcia, narzucił ostre, brutalne tempo, nadal trzymając kasztanową grzywę w żelaznym uścisku, używając jej jako uchwytu. Julian jęczał, dławił się własnym oddechem, a jedyne słowa, które pozostały w jego umyśle to „błagam”, „proszę” i „Asmund”.

\- Jest ci dobrze? – zapytał czarownik, Julian był jednak zbyt nieobecny, by zrozumieć pytanie. – Lubisz, kiedy ktoś cię tak pieprzy? Boleśnie, brutalnie?

\- A… Asmmmund – wyjęczał jedynie doktor, wychodząc jego pchnięciom na spotkanie.

Blondyn klepnął go w pośladek, mocno, jęcząc z satysfakcją, gdy mięśnie Juliana zacisnęły się na nim. Powtórzył uderzenie jeszcze kilka razy, patrząc, jak na mlecznej, nieskazitelnej skórze wykwitają czerwone odbicia jego dłoni. Warcząc głośno, puścił włosy Juliana, pozwalając jego głowie opaść na materac. Chwycił obiema rękami za jego biodra, boleśnie wbijając palce i paznokcie w jego skórę.

Julian płonął. Nie wiedział, kim jest, nie wiedział, co się dzieje – jedyne, co wiedział to to, że nie chciał, by to się skończyło. Palący ból w jego lędźwiach, penetrująca go od środka agonia, rozkosz, którą odczuwał za każdym razem, gdy Asmund uderzał w ten jeden punkt w jego wnętrzu, doprowadzały go na skraj szaleństwa. Za każdym razem, gdy dłoń czarownika uderzała w jego pośladek, gdy paznokcie wbijały się bezlitośnie w jego skórę, czuł, jak zbliża się do krawędzi.

Gdy Asmund wyszedł z niego, czuł, jakby cały świat legł w gruzach.

\- Nie, proszę, błagam! – krzyknął w panice. Asmund jedyne warknął, przekręcił go na plecy i znowu w niego wszedł. Nowy kąt sprawił, że czarownik jeszcze częściej trafiał w jego prostatę, sprawiając, że wszelka koherentna myśl w głowie Juliana przestała istnieć.

Był tylko bólem i rozkoszą. Był bólem, który był rozkoszą. Rozkoszą, która była bólem.

\- Ja… ja muszę… - wyszlochał.

\- Dojdziesz, Julianie – warknął Asmund. – Kiedy uderzę cię w twarz, dojdziesz – rozkazał.

Doktor spanikował. Myśl, że mógłby zawieść w jakikolwiek sposób, że mógłby…

\- Dojdziesz, Julianie – powtórzył zasapany czarownik.

\- A… Ale…- próbował. Nie wiedział jednak, czemu chciał zaprotestować.

\- Wiem, że to zrobisz – powiedział Asmund.

Wraz z kolejnym pchnięciem w jego prostatę, Julian poczuł piekący ból w policzku i ustach.

Zaraz potem zalała go fala rozkoszy, wykrzywiając jego kręgosłup w łuk i sprawiając, że wbił swoje stopy w materac. Krzyknął imię swojego kochanka, zaciskając swoje mięśnie na jego gorącej, twardej męskości, która przyniosła mu spełnienie.

Po kilku chwilach biodra Asmunda pchnęły nadzwyczaj brutalnie, a czarownik doszedł w ciasnym, gorącym kanale.

* * *

 

Julian czuł, jakby się unosił. Nie miał ciała. Jedyne, co mu towarzyszyło, to błogość.

Odzyskał świadomość, gdy Asmund obmywał jego twarz z łez i krwi cieknącej z rozbitej wargi. Czarownik, widząc, że wzrok doktora nabrał ostrości, posłał mu uśmiech i pocałował lekko między brwi.

\- Byłeś wspaniały, Julianie – pochwalił go cicho. – Idealny.

Kasztanowowłosy zaczerwienił się, czując jednak irracjonalną dumę.

Asmund opłukał ręcznik i zaczął obmywać resztę jego ciała, zaczynając od rąk.

\- Obolały? – zapytał spokojnie.

\- Tak – wychrypiał Julian. – Ale wiesz, że długo to nie potrwa. Najwyżej dwie czy trzy godziny.

\- Hmm – mruknął. Znowu opłukał ręcznik i zaczął czyścić jego klatkę piersiową i brzuch.

Gdy Julian był już czysty, Asmund ułożył się na plecach, przyciągając go do swojej klatki piersiowej.

\- Kocham cię, Jules – powiedział czule czarownik, całując go w czubek głowy. Julian posłał mu promienny uśmiech.

\- Ja ciebie również kocham, Asmundzie – odparł, kładąc mu głowę na piersi.

**Author's Note:**

> Cholera, zagrałam w tę gierkę i od razu musiałam coś takiego napisać. Jak zwykle proszę o komentarze etc ;)


End file.
